1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the biotechnology field and, in particular, to a microplate having a surface with an enhanced lubricious property and methods for making and using such microplates.
2. Description of Related Art
Today polymerase chain reaction (PCR) processes which are associated with replicating genetic material such as DNA and RNA are carried out on a large scale in both industry and academia, so it is desirable to have an apparatus that allows the PCR process to be performed in an efficient and convenient fashion. Because they are relatively easy to handle and low in cost, microplates are often used during the PCR process. A traditional microplate is typically made of a polymeric material and has an array of conical or bullet shaped wells.
In accordance with the PCR process, a small quantity of genetic material and a solution of reactants are deposited within each well of the traditional microplate. The traditional microplate is then placed in a thermocycler which operates to cycle the temperature of the contents within the wells. In particular, the traditional microplate is placed on a metal heating fixture in the thermocycler that is shaped to closely conform to the underside of the traditional microplate and, in particular, to the exterior portion of the wells. A heated top plate of the thermocycler then tightly clamps the traditional microplate onto the metal heating fixture while the contents in the traditional microplate are repeatedly heated and cooled for around 90-150 minutes. Because, of the close fit between the traditional microplate and the metal heating fixture and the tendency of the traditional microplate to change dimensions during the thermal cycling, it is often difficult for a scientist to remove the traditional microplate from the thermocycler. This sticking can adversely affect the integrity of the PCR process. Moreover, the sticking of the traditional microplate to the thermocycler can be especially troublesome if a robotic handling system is used to remove the traditional microplate from the thermocycler. Accordingly, there is and has been a need for a microplate that can be easily removed from a thermocycler. This need and other needs are satisfied by the microplate and the methods of the present invention.
The present invention includes a microplate that has a surface with an enhanced lubricious property which makes it easier to remove the microplate from a thermocycler. Basically, the microplate has a frame which includes an array of wells formed therein that are made from a thermoplastic material (e.g. polypropylene) mixed with a non-toxic surface active material (e.g., surfactant, stearyl alcohol). The non-toxic surface active material functions to enhance the lubricity of the surface of the microplate which makes it easier to remove the microplate from the thermocycler. In addition, the non-toxic surface active material within the microplate also makes it easier to remove a newly molded microplate from a mold cavity in an injection molding machine. The present invention also includes methods for making and using such microplates.